Preludio de la Sinfonía de la Noche
by S.J.Martin
Summary: Lisa y Vlad Tepes Drácula se encuentran una noche en medio del Bosque de la Noche Eterna, así comienza una historia romántica con un final trágico.
1. Chapter 1

—1—

A través de las colinas se oía el fuerte galope de un caballo que era montado por una mujer joven, su melena rubia ondeaba en el viento con la cadencia de los ágiles saltos del animal, con prisa se dirigía hacia el extenso bosque de la Noche Eterna; un bosque cuyos arboles eran tan altos y abundantes que impedían el paso de la luz, el frío constante y la espesa neblina transformaban la atmósfera en un espacio donde la oscuridad permanecía a lo largo del día. Inclusive el guerrero más valiente evitaba pasar por esas tierras ya que se conocían como peligrosas y hostiles.

Con forme la mujer se acercaba al bosque la luz se escondía en el lejano horizonte a sus espaldas y el camino empezaba a ser más difícil, el caballo disminuía su velocidad y se mostraba temeroso a cada paso que daba.

—Está bien, Velkan, no va a pasar nada, no iremos muy lejos— Decía la mujer mientras acariciaba el cuello de su caballo tratando de calmarlo. Sus esfuerzos eran en vano, el animal se rehusaba a continuar.

La joven descendió del caballo lentamente, con cuidado amarró las riendas a uno de los arboles cercanos, y se acercó a la cabeza del animal sintiendo su respiración muy cerca de su cara.

—Tendrás que quedarte aquí, no puedo regresar con las manos vacías—

Se alejó en dirección al bosque dejando solo a su caballo que comenzaba a inquietarse al verla partir. No iba preparada para aquel acontecimiento, había salido de casa con la menor de las precauciones, abrumada por la situación que se había presentado. Sólo tenía un pensamiento en la mente, encontrar las hierbas necesarias para curar a su padre. Las conocía perfectamente y sabía el lugar donde podía conseguirlas, el bosque no era desconocido para ella ya que en varias ocasiones había acompañado a su padre por las mismas hiervas durante el día. La neblina era intensa, se levantaba por todo el lugar impidiendo el paso de la luz de la luna; los ruidos de los animales nocturnos le daban escalofríos que recorrían su espalda. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa ya que cerca de donde se encontraba existía un acantilado, cualquier descuido y terminaría con una caída de más de cien metros.

Las raíces de los arboles sobresalían de la tierra como enormes serpientes, era sencillo tropezar o enredarse en aquella red; según recordaba, el lugar donde se encontraban la planta estaba cercano a unas ruinas de lo que antes había sido una pequeña iglesia; ahora no era más que un monto de piedras apiladas ocultas bajo una extensa mata de arbustos. No se encontraba muy lejos de aquel lugar, de repente los ruidos de un ser moviéndose entre los arboles la hizo detenerse en seco, no sabía si lo que escuchaba era real o si presa del miedo estaba imaginando cosas; continuo su camino poniendo atención a los ruidos que le rodeaban, al llegar al lugar pudo ver las hojas de la planta que buscaba, eran rojas como la sangre, con tallos gruesos y espinas negras, era importante arrancarla desde la raíz pues ahí se encontraba la mayor propiedad de esa planta. Estaba tan concentrada en arrancar correctamente la mata, que no se percató del peligro que la asechaba.

Sintió una respiración cercana a ella, lentamente se giró para mirar sobre su hombro, dos pares de ojos que brillaban a la luz de la luna la miraban amenazantes, eran un par de criaturas semejantes a un lobo pero de mayor tamaño, inclusive más grandes que un caballo, sus enormes garras podrían arrancar las extremidades de cualquier hombre, el rugido que provenía de sus fauces era aterrador. Estaban de pie con la cabeza baja, uno era totalmente negro mientras el otro era pardo, sus lomos estaban erizados y amenazantes mostraban sus grandes colmillos.

Rápidamente guardó la planta en un pequeño saco que llevaba atado a la cintura, los huargos empezaron a dar pasos lentos mientras Lisa buscaba entre la tierra algo con lo que pudiera defenderse, no dejaba de mirarlos cuando pudo sentir una gran roca; uno de los huargos se abalanzó al tiempo que ella pudo golpearle un ojo con la roca, en ese momento aprovechó para empezar a correr en dirección al acantilado. Mientras corría los arbustos arañaban su cara, escuchaba los pesados pasos que la seguían no muy lejos, había llegado hasta una gran roca cuando de repente uno de los grandes animales salto sobre esta, en animal tenía un gran golpe en el ojo izquierdo que sangraba profusamente, el otro huargo se encontraba a sus espaldas, no había forma que pudiera defenderse, intentó correr de nuevo pero sintió un fuerte golpe, estaba en el piso y podía sentir la húmeda tierra en su cara, intentó incorporarse y fue cuando lo pudo ver.

Un hombre alto de abundante cabellera plateada peleaba con aquellas bestias, en la oscuridad pudo distinguir su piel pálida, y una gran capa negra moviéndose en la noche como una sombra.


	2. Chapter 2

—2—

Todo a su alrededor pasaba muy rápido, en un instante pudo ver como la garra de uno de los animales lesionaba el brazo del hombre haciéndole un gran corte y despojándolo de su espada, el huargo pardo se abalanzó sobre él y logro derribarlo, el hombre yacía boca arriba y sostenía con fuerza sobre humana las fauces de la bestia impidiendo que se acercara más a su rostro. En ese momento Lisa corrió hacía donde se había caído la espada la cual era sumamente pesada y con gran esfuerzo la enterró en uno de los costados de la bestia haciendo que esta emitiera un horrible rugido y dejará de prestarle atención al hombre.

El huargo intento caminar hacia ella cuando algo lo hizo detenerse en seco, la sangre empezó a emanar de su cuello a chorros hasta que se desplomo, el hombre de alguna manera había logrado cercenarle la garganta en segundos y tenía de nuevo la espada en sus manos. El otro animal, el que ella había logrado herir en el ojo no se encontraba por ningún lado, había desaparecido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — El hombre se encontraba de pie delante de ella, bajo la escasa luz pudo ver su rostro, era un hombre adulto de más de treinta años, sus rasgos eran finos, en marcados por una fuerte mandíbula y pómulos sobre salientes, tenía una delicada barba y bigote que le daban una apariencia mayor, sus ojos eran de un color que jamás había visto antes; ámbar con destellos rojizos que parecían reflejar la luz, su piel era extremadamente pálida como el mármol y su cabello fino, largo y platinado. Había quedado sin palabras ante el espejismo de hombre que tenía enfrente. Era un ángel o un demonio aquella aparición.

Por un momento el hombre bajo la mirada, avergonzado, algo en la expresión de la mujer lo había decepcionado. Sentía que ella se había percatado de la manera que él la miraba, su rostro le era familiar.

—Gracias— dijo Lisa

—Permíteme ayudarte— se acercó rápidamente hacia ella tendiéndole la mano, al tocarla pudo sentir el calor de su piel, un contraste con la de él que por naturaleza era fría. Al intentar reincorporarse un dolor recorrió la pierna de Lisa quien dejó escapar un grito. Al parecer se había lastimado al escapar o al defenderse de las bestias y eso le impedía ponerse de pie.

El hombre se hincó frente a ella preocupado.

—Creo que me he lastimado el tobillo, me duele demasiado—Lisa contemplo la manga de la camisa del hombre que se encontraba desgarrada y con manchas de sangre, recordó el momento en que el huargo lo había atacado.

— ¡Tu brazo! — Con las manos empezó a remover los pedazos desgarrados de la camisa del hombre

— Debemos hacer un torniquete antes de que… — Se quedó sin palabras, no había ninguna herida en el brazo a pesar de que la camisa estaba casi destruida. El hombre de inmediato se cubrió. Lisa se quedó perpleja, no había duda que el animal lo había herido; sin embargo no había rastro del ataque.

—Estoy bien, no me pasó nada, me salvaste a tiempo, gracias— Con una leve sonrisa le dijo.

—Este no es lugar para una joven, la noche hace de este bosque un cementerio—La joven estaba en silencio, era una de las mujeres más hermosas que él había conocido, poseía rasgos tan delicados como los de una muñeca de porcelana, ojos azules grandes, pestañas largas y abundantes; una boca pequeña pero bien delineada, sus mejillas estaban rojas debido al frio de la noche, su cabello a pesar de estar revuelto y un poco sucio era hermoso, una melena rubia con algunos rizos atados con un listón negro. La imagen le recordaba su lejano pasado… cuando era un hombre… cuando tenía esposa. Aquellos años en los que la felicidad pasó efímera ante sus ojos, ahora estaba ahí esa mujer, viva imagen con semejanza a su antigua esposa Elisabetha.

—Vine a buscar una planta; mi padre enfermó, necesito regresar, esta es su única esperanza— Del pequeño saco de piel, extrajo las delicadas hierbas y se las mostró. Él las conocía bien.

—Tengo que regresar, vivo cerca del pueblo y mi caballo está atado— Intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo pero fue en vano, tenía mucho dolor. El hombre sostuvo su mano y la miro a los ojos.

—Si me permites, yo puedo llevarte—Pudo ver que la cara de la joven se llenaba de color, y sintió corazón de la joven latiendo fuerte y rápido.

—Está bien—Asintió.

—Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—Con un timidez recorrió sus brazos mientras él se acercaba a ella. Podían sentir la respiración del otro cerca. La suavidad de su piel joven tocando su cuello le hacía sentir electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Una vez que se había sujetado sus rostros quedaron próximos y sus ojos se encontraron, en ese instante el tiempo pareció detenerse. Ella pudo ver el reflejo la tristeza y la soledad en él, en ese justo momento el hombre bajó la mirada —Voy a pasar mi brazo por debajo de tus rodillas, lo haré lento para no causarte dolor— Como si estuviera cargando una frágil muñeca comenzó a alzarla en sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno, su fortaleza la desconcertaba.


	3. Chapter 3

—3—

La temperatura descendía conforme transcurría la noche y la niebla se hacía cada vez más densa impidiendo el paso de la luz de la luna, en medio del bosque se distinguía una figura que avanzaba lentamente a través de los grandes árboles; era un hombre que cargaba en brazos a una joven mujer que parecía de alguna manera herida, los sonidos del bosque se mezclaban en la atmósfera con los pasos de la peculiar pareja. De vez en cuando el hombre detenía su paso para mirarla y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, extrañamente en ningún momento el hombre pareció cansado, por el contrario, sus pasos eran constantes y seguros, parecía conocer el bosque a la perfección.

Lisa miraba a aquel hombre misterioso tratando de memorizar los detalles de su rostro, quería conocer más de él, el frío empezaba a afectarla, sentía su cuerpo temblar y eso le daba vergüenza. Después de varios kilómetros en un incómodo silencio a la distancia pudo reconocer la silueta de su caballo.

—Por ahí —Le señaló al hombre — Es mi caballo, sigue ahí — Dijo con evidente emoción.

Al llegar, el caballo se mostró nervioso, algo lo hacía sentir incómodo, casi con miedo. Tiraba con fuerza las correas que lo sujetaban al árbol.

— Velkan no — Gritó Lisa —No sé qué le sucede, nunca lo había visto así— Comentó al hombre que aún la llevaba en brazos.

— Creo que lo puedo tranquilizar si me permites— El hombre le propuso a Lisa y ella asintió.

Lentamente comenzó a colocarla con cuidado sobre una de las rocas próximas, y a continuación caminó hacia el animal que no dejaba de relinchar y moverse.

El hombre se acercó lo suficiente para sujetarlo de la brida, lo miro fijamente a los ojos como si se comunicara con él a través de la mirada, y el animal comenzó a tranquilizarse como si estuviera bajo algún tipo de hechizo.

— Está bien — Le decía al tiempo que acariciaban el cuello del caballo.

Lisa se encontraba sorprendida, no podía creer lo sencillo que había sido para el hombre tranquilizar a su querido Velkan, ni siquiera ella podía controlarlo de la manera en que él lo había hecho. Cada vez crecía más el misterio en torno a su salvador.

Una vez controlado el animal, el hombre regresó hacía donde se encontraba Lisa, que no dejaba de temblar por el intenso frío.

— Estás temblando— el hombre comenzó a desasir los broches de su capa, y sin pensarlo la puso alrededor de los hombros de Lisa.

—Gracias— Contestó aquel gesto con una sonrisa. La forma en que el hombre la miraba la hizo sonrojarse, fue como si en sus ojos reconociera a alguien de su pasado.

— Me llamo Lisa — Rompió el incómodo silencio presentándose.

Al escuchar aquel nombre el hombre se quedó atónito, por un momento fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna, bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, qué cruel juego del destino era ese; una mujer de entre cientos en medio de un desolado bosque, con una apariencia casi idéntica a la de su fallecida esposa y con un nombre similar.

Lisa se quedó mirándolo tratando de interpretar su actitud, en su mente repasó si había cometido alguna descortesía que hubiera provocado dicho comportamiento.

—Lo siento, ¿estás bien?— dijo Lisa en tono suave.

—Si discúlpame…. Yo soy Vlad— Se acercó un poco más a ella y lentamente tomó su mano, depositó un suave beso sobre el dorso en tono cortés, después la miro fijamente a los ojos sin soltar su mano — Es sólo que tu rostro… me es… familiar—

Lisa sintió como si una onda de calor la consumiera al ver aquellos ojos, una extraña pasión crecía dentro de ella ante la presencia de aquel hombre, se sorprendió y avergonzó de abrigar aquello por un completo desconocido, pero en el fondo presentía que de alguna manera lo conocía.

— ¿Estás lista para continuar? — La voz de Vlad la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

Lisa asintió y de nuevo el hombre la cargó en sus brazos ahora para dirigirse con ella hacia el caballo y colocarla en la silla.

Una vez que Lisa se encontraba acomodada sobre el caballo, Vlad se dispuso a ocupar lugar detrás de ella, sus brazos la rodeaban por la cintura al momento que sujetaba con fuerza las riendas. Aún faltaba camino por recorrer hasta alcanzar la aldea donde la familia de Lisa la esperaba.

La noche transcurría rápido, quedaban pocas horas para el amanecer, el trote del caballo era lento pero constante y Vlad empezaba a mostrarse preocupado, con regularidad miraba en dirección al cielo.

—Agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, espero este viaje no te aleje demasiado de tu hogar o te cause algún problema— Dijo Lisa con franqueza

— No debes preocuparte por eso, llegaremos pronto a tu hogar, y yo regresaré poco antes del amanecer— La actitud de Vlad había cambiado, se mostraba frío y meditabundo.

Vlad comenzaba a preguntarse por qué actuaba de esa manera, después de todo ella no era más que una mortal, no importaba cuántas similitudes tuviera con su amada esposa muerta, ella no era Elizabetha.

Tener a Lisa tan ceca y sentir su aroma le traían memorias que creía perdidas, recuerdos que al pasar de los años se degradaron dejando su corazón vacío, donde lo único destacado era el odio, el rencor y la muerte. Detestó haberla rescatado por recordarle lo que Dios le había arrebatado, por generarle otros sentimientos que no se creía capaz de tener, pero no era solo eso; a causa de ella se estaba arriesgando demasiado. De repente comenzó a sentir una creciente incomodidad conforme se acercaba el amanecer, entonces un pensamiento pasó por su mente, matar a aquella mujer y regresar a su fortaleza.

Cada latido del corazón de Lisa resonaba en sus oídos, la sed se apoderaría de él si seguía tan cerca de ella, no lo podría resistir. Los pensamientos empezaban a acumularse en su mente, no sería difícil acabar con ella, la sujetaría por el cuello y entonces enterraría los colmillos profundo en su garganta, bebería toda su sangre hasta que sintiera el último aliento de vida escapar de su cuerpo. Entonces su sufrimiento acabaría y no tendría que pensar más en Elizabetha.

— Es aquella casa — Lisa hizo un ademán para señalar el lugar

Para su fortuna se encontraban muy cerca, Vlad hizo que el caballo se detuviera cuando estaban a punto de llegar y sin decir palabra alguna descendió del animal. Lisa se sorprendió por aquel extraño comportamiento y notó que el hombre parecía enfermo, como si le costara mantenerse en pie.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Le preguntó con evidente preocupación

Vlad no contestó, mantenía la mirada lejos de ella, no quería que notara su ansia; ahora que se encontraban cerca de la casa el aroma de la sangre de los otros habitantes y el de ella lo consumía.

Estaba luchando fuertemente contra su instinto y su propia naturaleza.

A continuación inhaló profundamente.

— Será mejor que llegues sin mi presencia a tu hogar, estarás fuera de peligro si continuas sola, tengo que irme…— Vlad depositó las riendas cerca de las manos de Lisa evitando tocarla —… Lo siento… — Susurró.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y golpeó al animal para que reanudara el camino.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! — Lisa gritó y de inmediato trató de detener el paso del animal jalando las riendas pero éste no se detuvo, volteó hacía donde se encontraba Vlad y lo alcanzó a ver de pie en medio del camino mirándola alejarse. Lo que vio le hizo sentir miedo, a pesar a la distancia los ojos del hombre parecían brillar en medio de la oscuridad y su piel poseía esa extraña palidez sobrenatural que lo hacía parecer un fantasma, en ese momento decidió volver la mirada al frente, hacia su casa, apretó los ojos imaginando que todos los acontecimientos eran parte de un sueño, entonces echó de nuevo un vistazo hacía el hombre pero éste había desaparecido, ya no había nadie en el camino solo la espesa niebla.

Las últimas palabras del hombre habían hecho eco en su mente "estarás fuera de peligro si continuas sola", a qué se refería y cómo se había esfumado de repente, había sido real o todo era parte de un sueño, su confusión crecía, intento aclarar su mente repasando cada uno de los eventos ocurridos, su aventura a través del bosque, los huargos, la velocidad y fuerza del hombre, su regreso juntos. Mientras viajaba con él casi olvidó la razón por la que había emprendido la travesía, entonces revisó el saco que contenía la anhelada planta para asegurarse que la tenía consigo, de inmediato se dio cuenta que aun llevaba puesta la capa de aquel extraño hombre, entonces lo supo, Vlad era real.

No era un ángel o un demonio, era un hombre y ella tenía la prueba.


End file.
